


Angel Kisses On Both Cheeks

by CupOfTheeFics



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alfred is obsessed with it, Arthur has freckles, I love to call freckles angel kisses because it's cute !, M/M, Matthew is done with all that, Yaoi, so he kisses Arthur his cheeks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-19 14:29:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22379248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupOfTheeFics/pseuds/CupOfTheeFics
Summary: Alfred has a obsession of Arthur's cheeks .
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Kudos: 34





	Angel Kisses On Both Cheeks

**Author's Note:**

> Alright my third fic ! I hope you enjoy it, and my apologies if the characters are out of character or my grammar . I once read somewhere that freckles called Angel Kisses and I found it so cute ! And now this short fic is born !

Arthur wonders how much he has to suffer with his boyfriends obsession, Alfred denies it was but this was clear as Francis's clothes ! 

' Alfred ...' Arthur groaned as his boyfriend held his head close to his face, while his mouth was busy giving kissed on his cheeks .

The brit was bit embarrassed he does love his boyfriend, and his kisses and how much he spoils him . Like Alfred spoils him like a prince of an other world, and Arthur not overreacting just ask his brother Matthew .

But now he is embarrassed because they are in a pub, with their friends and everyone's eyes are on them .

' How cute ! ' Lizzy said as her phone was out and flashing every second with a big smile on her face .

' Hon hon hon Alfred don't forget about little old me ! ' Francis flirted as Arthur give him the finger .

' Get a room ! ' Gilbert shouted loudly making more people look at them, Arthur cursed under his breath hoping Gilbert will feel his curses .

' Al .. Alfred I think that's enough Arthur doesn't look happy ..' Matthew tried and it worked as Alfred stopped kissing Arthur's cheeks .

' But they are so cute ! ' Alfred whines as Arthur escaped his hold .

' Cute ?! They are not cute ! ' Arthur shouted .

' You are right Alfred he looks like a doll ! ' Arthur shot a death glare at the girl who just smiled like she did nothing wrong .

_Fucking cu .._

' I know right look at all those cute little freckles ! ' Alfred grabbed Arthur's cheeks pinching them a little .' S-stop it ! ' But Alfred was stronger .

' But I am also so jealous ..' Alfred admits Matthew sighs .' Not again .'

Everyone even Arthur looks confused .

Matthew noticed and explains .' They are also called Angels kisses, and Alfred is jealous of that .' 

' Oh .' Everyone went .' Oh to hell you mean ! ' Matthew almost shouted making everyone look surprised .' He is whining about this for 3 weeks ! I am surprised he comes with this idea now ! ' 

' Well time to get back to work ! ' Alfred quickly grabbed Arthur by the cheeks as he starting to kiss them again .

' Bloody hell ! ' As the brits face went red .

But everyone knows that Arthur really doesn't mind .

( Until the pub owner had to kick them out because other customers were giving complains, and it was Arthur's favorite pub then he was super pissed ) 


End file.
